Quills Galore
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: Link could read but he never learned how to write. Zelda thinks it's time to change that. Slight ZeLink at the very end.


(A/N) Here's a random little one-shot about Link being taught to write. Takes place in Ocarina of Time, pretending Link had never been sent back in time after defeating Ganon, that he and Zelda are close friends that are actually able to spend time together.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't write?" Zelda looked at her hero quizzically. "Literacy in the kingdom is 99.9 percent by the latest census. How were you never taught?"

"I wasn't old enough to learn," Link replied simply. "I can read but I never learned to write. "I was only 9 years old when everything began, remember? The Kokiri taught me to read when I was 6 and I had no trouble there. Never have had a problem reading. But they told me I wouldn't start to learn to write until later. Saria said something about the Great Deku Tree waiting until Kokiri turned 10 and something else about boys and terrible handwriting." He shrugged. Zelda covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "What's so funny, Zel?"

"You've been spared a great evil," she said, still laughing. "Boys are known to have terrible handwriting."

Link cocked his head to the side, confused. "The Know-It-All brothers had good handwriting. Heck, even Mido had good handwriting," the sixteen year old said, frowning in resentment of the arrogant orange-haired Kokiri.

"They were exceptions, then." Zelda's eyes lit up. "I know, I can teach you!"

"But I'm not allowed to roam the castle. I can only go to the dining hall, the armory, my quarters, and here," he said, counting on his fingers.

"Oh pooh. I'll talk to my father, tell him that the Hero of Hyrule is need of instruction in the art of writing and that he is to be allowed into my chambers after dinner each night for a half hour lesson," she said in a jokingly posh voice. "My desk is plenty big for both of us to sit at. I'll talk to him later and if he says yes, I'll find you after dinner tonight for your first lesson. How does that sound, Link?"

The bearer of the Triforce of Courage smiled. "You're the best, Zel."

* * *

"You want to teach him to write," the king, Daphnes Nohansen, repeated.

"Yes, Father. It only seems fair to make him literate. Most of Hyrule can read and write. He should be able to do both, too."

"You have many responsibilities, Daughter."

"I will have even more as queen," she countered. "It is not my duty to see that life is of the highest quality for all of my constituents? In order for that to happen, literacy is of the essence for the best communication. Such communication leads to my awareness of what needs to happen in the kingdom."

"You make a good point..." he said, stroking his beard in thought. "Very well. You may instruct Link in the art of writing. But if you should fall behind in your other responsibilities, this tutoring will cease immediately. Am I clear?"

Zelda bowed her head. "Yes, Father."

"Good." He called for a pen, ink, parchment, wax, and the royal seal. He wrote a note and stamped it. "Give this to Link. It explains that he is to be allowed into your chambers for half an hour each evening, and no more, for each lesson." He handed her the note.

"Yes, Father. Thank you." She curtsied and turned to leave.

"And Zelda," the king called just as she was about to exit. "Make sure he can write legibly, yes?" He had a good-natured smile on his face.

"Yes, Father," she said, returning his smile with a grin of her own.

* * *

"I, Daphnes Nohansen, King of Hyrule, hereby decree on this fourth day of Secundari of the year of the Golden Three, three thousand, five hundred and sixty six, that Squire Link, the Hero of Hyrule, is to be allowed into the chambers of my Daughter, Zelda Nohansen, for exactly thirty minutes after evening meal each night so that she may instruct him in the critical art of writing to increase his literacy so that he may become an educated citizen capable of expressing his thoughts on parchment in addition to his competency with speech."

"Well, let's go," Zelda urged.

"Goddesses, this is excessive," Link muttered, referring to the note.

"Formalities, you know," she said. He nodded.

They ventured to her chambers, her guard bowing to her.

"Not so fast," he sneered at Link. "What do you think you're doing, going into Her Highness's chambers?" Link held up the king's note and the guard snatched it out of his hand. "Every night?!" He growled under his breath. "Fine. But don't you try any funny business, boy."

"Guard, mind your tone! He is the Hero of Hyrule and he will be respected," Zelda replied coldly.

"My apologies, Your Highness," he said, instantly remorseful. "Forgive me."

"You will inform the rest of the guards of this mishap so that it does not happen again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he said shamefully.

"Good. Come, Link." He hurried in after her, anxious to avoid any further trouble. After he shut the door and they got to her desk, she said, "Forgive his behavior. It will take time for them to become accustomed to seeing anyone but my father, Impa, or my maids accompany me."

"Of course," he said. "I understand."

"Well now, let's get started," she said, taking out a few sheets of parchment, some quills, and a bottle of black ink. "First, I need to teach you posture. The way you sit, the way you angle the parchment, and the way you hold your pen will all affect the your writing looks. Got that?"

"Yep. Mind the way I sit, the parchment's angle, and how I hold my pen. Got it."

"Let's start with the easy one - sitting. Your body should be sitting straight at the desk, not at any angle. It looks right at the moment. Both feet on the floor, shoulders relaxed, back straight." She pushed lightly on his shoulders. "Relax, Link. There you go. Your elbows should be out to make yourself comfortable but no more. Are you right-handed or left-handed, Link?"

"Right."

"Good, that makes this easier. Now, you can rest your left arm on the desk and that's even a good idea as it will keep the parchment nice and steady. Now, show me. Let's see if you understand everything." She scrutinized his posture from head to toe. "Good. Now let's cover the next easy thing - the angle of the parchment. If you're sitting properly, like you are now, the sheet should be aligned with the desk. It should not be at an angle. So, Link, take a look at the parchment in front of you. Does it need to be turned at all?"

It was pointed slightly to his left. "Yes. It should be turned to the right, like so," he said, making it straight.

"Good. Now for the tricky part - holding your pen. The basic grip is easy but then you have to choose an angle at which to hold it. I'm going to teach you what I learned was right. Your hand should be nice and relaxed, like a half-fist. Yes, that's it, Link. Leave your thumb up for now." She lifted a quill and placed it in his hand. "Do you see how it rests on your knuckle instead of falling into the crook of your thumb?"

"Yeah."

"You want to maintain that. Letting it fall means your angle will become too low. It feels easier to control but it makes your letters messier."

"Oh," he said simply. "No thanks."

"Yeah, you want to have good penmanship," Zelda said. "It makes you respectable. And attractive." She grinned. Link blushed a bit. "Anyways, now, bring your thumb towards the pen until it gently holds it firm in your hand. It shouldn't wiggle around but you should use as little pressure as possible."

"Because?"

"You'll get tense and then your letters will reflect that and be less elegant." Another "oh." There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but half an hour has passed." This was a different guard with a more agreeable demeanor. Both tutor and student stood.

"Very well. We'll continue tomorrow evening, Link. Very good progress so far. Good evening, Link." She curtsied.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he said, bowing. He followed the guard out of her chambers.

"She's teaching you to write," the guard asked. Link recognized him as his friend Charles.

"Yeah," Link said. "The Kokiri only taught me to read, never how to write. She's teaching me how to write."

"Well you're mighty lucky. I'll see you, alright Link?"

"Yeah. See you, Charles."

* * *

The lessons continued, Link showing no signs of difficulties until they began to actually set pen to paper.

Zelda had begun his letter training with the small letters as they were not only simpler but obviously more useful due to their commonality. Link had mastered all of the basic strokes used to form letters. He was, however, struggling to combine them properly to form letters.

"Don't try to do it too fast, especially now," she said kindly. "You're just still learning. It's like working on your swordsmanship or your battle formations. You never try to do new moves at full speed, right?"

"Right. We always slow them down until we understand what's going on. And we try to do them slowly in full."

"Exactly. Same thing here. And writing should never be fast anyways, if you want elegance. Letters are formed one at a time, with attention to detail. Here, watch me."

Zelda demonstrated. "Remember to stay nice and relaxed. Remember what I've told you about tension?"

"It shows in my writing."

"Right. And that's exactly what's happening here. You must be tense without realizing." She looked him up and down. "I see it. Your back isn't straight so your shoulders are tense. Here, sit up and try again." This time, Link successfully wrote an A as elegant as the first one Zelda had written for him five minutes earlier.

"Wow," he said. "So that really makes a difference."

Zelda nodded. "So now try writing a line of A's. Don't worry about connecting them. Just leave a space between each one." When he'd finished, she went back and circled the ones that were good, putting a small X beneath the unsatisfactory ones. Luckily, there were more circles than X's. A knock came at the door. "Come in!" A guard came and so she said, "Take the quill, ink, and parchment and practice. I expect at least two more lines of good A's. Am I clear?"

"Yes, you are. Good evening, Highness." He bowed.

"Good evening, Link." She curtsied and he took his leave.

* * *

This continued for the next few months until Link could write every letter, small and capital, by itself. Joins soon followed, consisting first of two letters, soon becoming full words. Zelda was amazed at the rate at which her pupil and friend progressed. Within six months, Link wrote with the same fluid, steady, and graceful hand as she did.

"Wow, Link," she said. "You never cease to impress me. And here I thought I would have to go through quills galore in your training. You've only used, I think, two each month. I had expected you to use at least four a month."

"Well, I think I'll be going through quills galore anyways," he said with a sly smile.

"And just what makes you think that?"

From his pocket, Link withdrew a neatly folded piece of parchment. Zelda opened it to find a letter of thanks to her for her patience as well as an admission of his fondness for writing.

"You're welcome, Link," she said, deeply touched by her friend's letter.

"I went into the town market and recently bought myself a small leatherbound journal. I've begun to keep an account of my days." He withdrew said journal from the same pocket. "Would you like to read it?"

Zelda did so and was amazed at her friend's way with words. "This is impressive. I like the little bits of poetry stuck in here and there. I didn't know you cared for it."

"Back in Kokiri forest, they read a lot of poetry. That's what I first read when I learned. A lot of poetry."

"And I am reminded of the progress you've made with your handwriting. It's somewhat rough at the beginning and even then it's beautiful but now it's the epitome of elegance." She traced some of the letters with her finger. "You, Link, are no longer in need of instruction. I'm so proud of you."

Link smiled, albeit with slight sadness. "Thank you, Zelda."

"Why the long face?"

"I won't get to see you as much now," he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." she said mischievously. "I am approaching womanhood, though not for a year. Suitors will start coming. I doubt I'll like them."

"And?"

"Goddesses, you're dense, Link!" she laughed. "I'm saying, court me! Unless... you don't want me?" She looked hurt.

Link's eyes opened in shock. "Me? Courting the princess?!"

"Yes, you, silly!"

"I... wow. Yes."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Zelda. I would gladly court you, my best friend."

They shared a smile, both teens' eyes twinkling. "I expect at least a few poems."

"Of course," he laughed. "With the writing you taught me. I'm going to need quills galore."

* * *

(A/N) There's the end of another one-shot. I've been on a roll lately. Please review and tell me what was good and what could be improved!


End file.
